Pride
by MaverickMagnus
Summary: After Pride died in the Fullmetal Alchemist universe, he woke up in the body of the BWL. Watch as he shakes up Hogwarts and the Wizarding World with his sadistic streak and untold powers! Harry-is-Pride. Warnings for dark themes, murder, torture and boyxboy action in later chapters. I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist
1. Chapter 1

**PRIDE**

When Pride had invaded Fullmetal's body and was destroyed, he had expected that to be the end. What he did not expect was to awake to a scream and a flash of green light.

He forced his eyes open and realized with horror that he was stuck in the body of a child. Not that he had any problem in the past with being in the body of a child, Selim Bradley being an example, but being in a toddler was beyond degrading.

Pride looked up and saw a man standing above him, he was pointing a piece of wood at him and appeared to be about to speak the same incantation that had killed the women on the floor.

In a desire to not die Pride ordered his shadows to consume the man, unfortunately they didn't react fast enough and the green light was traveling towards him.

Much to his shock the light bounced off of him and struck the man causing him to disappear in an explosion of light, when he was gone Pride felt a soul piece attempting to stay inside him, furious at the man that had dared attempt to kill him, he ordered the souls in his philosopher's stone to consume the soul, with screams of anguish they obeyed his order.

His mind was flooded with years of knowledge, presumably from the man that he had just inadvertently killed. Pride was surprised to see that this universe had something called Wizards who completely ignored the laws of equivalent exchange. Luckily it appears the man he had killed was a Dark Lord and had a crazy amount of skills and spells in his arsenal.

Pride was looking forward to the day when he could enter this fascinating world and show all those pathetic humans that he was superior to them in every way.

The Homunculus entered his mind in an attempt to collect his thoughts and newfound knowledge.

Imagine his surprise when he discovered what Wizards referred to as a Magical Core. It was a deep red colour with faint outlines of black, looking almost like a philosopher's stone, Pride hesitantly raised his hand to touch the core, he felt it surge towards him and wrap around him, incasing him in a protective warmth, that soothed both him and all the souls in the stone.

That was another surprise, it appeared that he had kept all his abilities from his previous world, his beloved shadows and his regeneration ability.

Pride left his mind, feeling calmer than he could ever remember feeling before in his life.

It appeared that whilst he was sleeping he had been moved from the destroyed house, he was wrapped in a blanket and being placed on a door step by an old man wearing ridiculous coloured robes. From his memories of Tom Riddle, he recognized the man as Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Light and number one manipulator.

Deciding to test his new abilities he carefully entered Albus's mind and found out that the old man was purposefully leaving him here so that he would get beaten down by his 'relatives' who hated all magic. The old man was planning on coming back when he was eleven so that he could 'save' him and become a trustworthy figure in his eyes, making him easier to manipulate.

Pride exited from his mind before the old man realized he was there, staring at his retreating back Pride purposefully coughed so that the old man turned around, when Dumbledore turned around he was faced with intelligent eyes staring at him from within a terrifying shadow.

Dumbledore felt pure fear from staring at the child, he began doubting if letting the child live was the best option, but he pushed those thoughts from his head as he apparated away.

Pride inwardly smirked as he felt Dumbledore's thoughts, he knew the next years would be unbearable but to be able to watch the fall of Dumbledore he would suffer through it.

His happy thoughts were interrupted by the door behind him opening and a horse looking women and a whale of a man picking him up, reading the note on him, the two of them had a long argument about whether or not they should keep him.

They decided to keep him and promptly threw him under the stair in a cupboard.

Pride felt the urge to murder, how dare these humans treat him like this! The upside about their argument was that he got to learn his name, Harry Potter. How boring, it was such a plain name, he would have to come up with something more fitting.

But before that he had to not kill his relatives, oh if only his brothers and sister could see him now, reduced to this pitiful state.

 **TEN YEAR LATER (PRIDE IS 11)**

Pride woke that morning the sound of his Aunt banging on his bedroom door, telling him to get downstairs for breakfast.

When Pride had been old enough to walk around, he had quickly dissuaded his relatives from treating him poorly, a.k.a he threatened him with shadows and magic.

Now they had a mutual hate relationship, they both stayed out of each other's way and things went smoothly, the first time they had worked up the nerve to demand that he cook for them, he promptly used his wandless magic to hang Dudley upside down, outside his window until they begged him to let him go.

So far, the past years had not been awful, forced to live with humans aside, he had mastered many of the spells Tom Riddle knew wandless and wordless, he had even begun making trips to the wizard world, going to Diagon Alley and Gringotts multiple times. He and the Goblins had formed a good relationship, the both of them detesting most wizards and humans. He was able to get all his vaults in order and block anyone but him from getting into them, he was even able to get himself emancipated by threatening the right people in the Wizgamot. All without Dumbledore knowing.

Pride only had one complaint, which was that when he had reached the age of 10 he had noticed his body had stopped growing, which pissed him off. It seemed that no matter what universe he was in he was destined to be short. It had also caused him some grief when dealing with shop owners who thought he was too young to be buying stuff by himself.

He had also chosen a new name for himself: Ciel Chronos Gorgon.

Being friends with the Goblins meant it was easy to get his name legally changed, something he knew would greatly annoy Dumbledore.

Pride walked downstairs, he saw the usual sight of his pig of a cousin eating enough food to feed a small family for a week, his uncle doing the same and his Aunt doting on his cousin and talking lovingly with her husband.

The normalness of this entire scene was sickening and he was greatly relieved when he noticed that the mail had arrived, giving him something else to look at, even if only a minute.

Whilst flipping randomly through the pile he noticed a letter addressed to him.

Mr. Gorgon, Little Surrey England, Second floor bedroom.

Written in green loopy handwriting, Pride almost couldn't contain his laughter, it appears that with his name changed that the Hogwarts's registry was also altered.

He left the rest of the mail on the ground and went back to his room to write his response, unfortunately his cousin noticed the letter.

"Mummy, the freak got mail!" Dudley yelled, food flying out of his mouth.

Pride felt anger building up, he detested that word more than anything else in the universe, in his previous life he had been referred to as a freak by any who would oppose him and Father. Even his siblings had called him freak, when they saw his closeness to Father and became jealous.

He spun around and came face to face with an enraged Uncle, it seemed the worms needed to be taught their place yet again.

"Give that letter here, boy, you won't be going to that freak school if I have any say in it!" Vernon yelled.

Pride merely raised one eyebrow before letting his shadows consume the light in the hallway, causing his face to become cast in shadows and his smile spread so wide across his face it looked like it could have spilt his face in two.

"Do you really think you have a say?" Was all Pride whispered before calmly waving his hand across Vernon's face and watched in amusement as Vernon was unable to talk.

With his point proven he retracted his shadows, allowing his 'family' to breathe and went to his room.

He picked up a pen and paper and wrote his response, the owl that had delivered the letter waiting patiently for his answer.

 _Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

 _I would like to accept my acceptance to Hogwarts, unfortunately I do not know how to get there._

 _If it would please you, please send a representative that can blend in with normal people to come meet me._

 _With thanks,_

 _Ciel Gorgon._

Folding the letter up he tied it to the owl and watched it fly away.

A grin spread across his face, ' _I hope you're ready for me…. Dumbledore._ '

 **LATER**

Pride must say he wasn't having a good day.

That morning he had answered the door only to be great by a man wearing all black who looked like he hadn't properly bathed in a long time, with a hooked nose. The man had ordered that he follow him and had spent the entire time in Diagon Alley making negative comments towards him.

After briefly skim his surface thoughts he had found that his biological father had bullied this man when they were in school and thus he held a grudge towards him.

Finally, Pride couldn't take it anymore, there was only so many comments about his appearance and attitude that he could take. He grabbed the man and pulled him into a small alley between two shops where people wouldn't be able to see them, he also casted a wandless privacy barrier.

Professor Snape looked appropriately shocked to see one so young, and raised by muggles, using wandless magic.

Before he could comment the boy turned to glare at him, his normal vibrant green eyes becoming pure black, standing out in contrast with the whites of his eyes.

With a grin that could only be described as inhuman, Pride went on his toe's so that he was slightly taller, he leaned up and brought his face up close to Snape's.

Snape had never felt this scared before, not even when facing down the Dark Lord, it was as if the boy in front of him had a grip on his very soul.

"Now, now Professor Snape there is no reason to be so mean. We both know I am nothing like my father. We will continue our shopping after which you will go on your way and report back to Dumbledore that I am everything you expected. Do you understand me, Severus?" Pride purred in his ear.

Snape could only nod in agreement, too scared to do anything else.

"Good, remember this Severus, I have eyes everywhere if you even think of betraying me to the old man, I'll make you suffer for all eternity." Pride's voice held sadistic pleasure that left Severus no doubt that he would do exactly as threatened.

The two of them left the Alley, no one the wiser as to what had just transpired.

 **PLATFORM 9¾**

Pride stood on the platform, his trunk shrunk in his pocket, and his pet owl on his shoulder. He had found Hedwig in the pet store, the owl had the same level of Pride as he did, which was why the two formed a good bond. They both looked down on others.

He couldn't deny that the train in front of him was impressive, but in his many years of living he had seen pieces of machinery much better.

Pride let his owl go, instructing her to go to Hogwarts and wait for him there. She nipped him lightly before flying off. The owl was surprisingly affectionate with him.

Pride looked around himself, to his left was a group of redheads that were all yelling and hugging each other, although it appeared that the mother and one of the youngers were looking for someone.

A skim of their thoughts realized that the Headmaster had been paying them to make friends with him in order to tie him to the Light side and his cause.

Snorting at the likelihood of him ever joining the Light side, Pride stepped onto the train and made his way past compartments until he reached an empty one.

Over the years, Pride had changed his outfit. He black hair was long, down to his waist and was held in a French braid. He didn't need glasses so his bright green eyes were visible to all. His shirt was a long-sleeved deep red button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black vest over it. For pants he had chosen black skinny jeans that clung to his skin and a pair of black ankle high boots.

He knew that he was an attractive looking child. Pride only wished that he would eventually grow some more, he really didn't want to have to explain to his classmates why he still looked like a ten-year-old.

Pride grabbed a random book from his trunk before settling himself down and reading, the book was on the different torture methods in World War I it was fascinating, he hoped one day he would be able to try some of these, mainly the psychological ones.

Just as he was getting together, the boy that he had seen on the platform rudely barged into the compartment. Pride lifted his head and the moment the boy saw the faint outline of a lightning scar on his forehead he eyes lit up in greed and smugness.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else if full." The boy said lamely as he sat down anyways.

Pride sighed before turning back to his book, intent on ignoring the boy. Unfortunately, the boy was intent on becoming his friend.

"What are you wearing? You should be wearing the uniform not those muggle clothes." The boy said rudely.

Pride snapped his book closed before glaring at the boy, "These clothes are comfortable and I will wear the outer robe when we get there, until then these will do. Now who the hell are you and why the fuck are you bothering me?" Pride asked.

The boy looked shocked at his answer before getting angry, causing his face to turn an ugly shade of red, "The name's Ron Weasley! What the hell is your problem?! I was just offering you some advice! Who do you think you are?!"

"The name's Ciel Gorgon, and there is no need to yell, I can tell that we won't get along well so why don't you just leave?" Pride asked.

Ron stood up in anger, his thoughts clouding the fact that he was supposed to make friends with this boy.

"Fine! Who would wanna hang out with you! What kind of name is Ciel Gorgon anyways!" Ron yelled as he stormed out.

Pride sighed happily as blissful silence returned to the compartment. He turned to the door and used his wand to cast a locking charm on the door.

His wand was interesting apparently, it was the brother wand of Voldemort, something that he found hilarious imagining the headmaster's reaction.

Yet again his silence was ruined when he felt someone else trying to open the door yet failing miserably and looking like a fool. Pride looked up and saw a witch with bushy hair trying to open the door, another surface skim of her thoughts and he learned that she was another person the Headmaster had payed to befriend him.

Rolling his eyes, he went back to reading, ignoring her knocking on the door assuming that she would get tired and leave eventually.

The knocking was finally ended when he heard a person outside the door call the girl and idiot and forced her to leave the compartment. Pride was intrigued about who it was that had driven off the leech, so he stood up and open the door.

The boy in front of him was much taller than him and had black hair and olive skin, Italian heritage, he had dark brown eyes and a very attractive face for an eleven-year-old. His aura also was very dark, it was obvious the boy came from a dark magic family.

"Thank you for getting rid of her, she was a petty thing." Pride said.

The boy laughed at that before holding his hand out for him to shake it, which he did.

"The name is Blaise Zabini, nice to meet you…." Blaise trailed off, clearly asking for a name.

"Ciel Gorgon, a pleasure." Pride easily responded.

The two walked into Pride's compartment before talking again.

"Why was she trying to get in here so badly?" Blaise asked.

"It may have something to do with the fact that the most of the wizarding world knows me as Harry Potter." Pride answered easily, seeing no harm in informing Zabini of who he was.

Blaise's eyes widened momentarily before his mask covered his shock, "So you're the one that supposedly killed the Dark Lord, why did you change your name?" Blaise asked.

Pride rolled his eyes at the first comment, "I didn't kill the Dark Lord my mother scarified herself to save my life, pitiful if you ask me, and I changed my name because the name Harry Potter is incredibly boring." Pride answered.

Blaise couldn't contain his laughter, he had heard stories of the Boy-Who-Lived supposedly the Golden Boy of the light-side, he couldn't wait to see the Light-sides reaction towards an obviously dark BWL.

The two of them talked throughout the rest of the train ride, Blaise's friends stopping by and Pride being introduced to them: Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy with his two trolls Crabbe and Goyle.

The group talked for the train ride, accepting that Ciel was once Harry Potter easily.

After the boat ride, in which they saw the full glory of the castle and Pride shocked everyone by yawning at the sight, he had seen bigger castles in the ruins of Ishbala in his home world.

They were finally outside the doors to the Great Hall where they would all be sorted.

The group walked up the isles between the massive tables up towards where all the teachers sat. Pride looked up and met eyes with the Headmaster, he felt something nudge into his mind and simply let the souls of the stone be heard, the old man quickly left his mind and stared at him shocked before shaking his head and beginning the introductory feast.

Pride half-listened as people were called up, only clapping when his 'friends' were all sent to Slytherin.

Pride was so bored he didn't know if he would survive the sorting, when they got to the end it was only him and Blaise left. When Blaise was called up and McGonagall rolled up the scroll, Pride coughed loudly.

"Excuse me, you seem to have forgotten me." Pride said as politely as he could.

The Headmaster stood up, "I'm terribly sorry, my dear boy, what would your name be?"

"Ciel Gorgon." Pride answered.

The Headmaster narrowed his eyes slightly at that before taking the scroll from McGonagall and searching through the list, when the Headmaster looked back up Pride knew he was gonna try to get him to say that his name was Harry Potter.

Thinking quickly Pride forced his presence into the Headmaster's head, forcing him to say what he wanted.

"Ah, yes here it is. I'm terribly sorry Mr. Gorgon please come up." The Headmaster said with a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

Pride smirked before releasing his hold of the Headmaster, causing the old man to pale slightly and sit back down.

Pride walked up to the stool and sat down the hat covering his vision of the rest of the hall.

' _Interesting mind you have here Mr. Gorgon, I can't even enter it. Would you please let me enter so that I may sort you?_ ' The hat asked.

Pride smirked before letting his shields down and hearing the screams of the thousands of souls trapped in his stone. The hat quickly left his mind and seemed to be holding back screaming.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The green and silver table broke into applause, all of them and the teachers being the only ones able to pick up on the fear inside the hats voice.

Pride had the joy of watching as Dumbledore's faced turned into a rather unattractive shade of purple. Likely due to the fact that his Golden Boy wasn't going to end up in Gryffindor like he had planned.

Pride walked over to the Slytherin table watching with amusement as many of the older years checked him out. He knew how he looked, like one of the rich purebloods that were oh so important to the Wizarding World. Note the sarcasm.

Pride sat down in between Blaise and Draco, casually greeting his friends. The group began discussing random things until dinner ended and they were directed towards the common rooms.

The first years were gathered around, eagerly awaiting their Head of House to give his famous speech.

The door opposite the room was thrown open and a man that resembled more of a bat walked into the room, sneer firmly on his face.

Pride tuned out the Professors speech, it's not like he needed to learn anything new at this school. He already had all the memories of the most terrifying Dark Lord in modern history.

They were dismissed to their rooms, just as Pride was about to follow him classmates, Snape called out to him,

"Mr. Gorgon, wait here a moment."

Pride smirked slightly at the polite demand, it appears that his intimidation in Diagon Alley worked better than he had imagined. Nodding to his friends to assure them he would be fine, Pride walked towards the Professor, making sure to be just close enough to make the other man uncomfortable.

"Is there something I can help you with Professor?" Pride asked, he expression portraying complete innocence.

"The Headmaster wishes to meet with you tomorrow after classes, he says it's urgent." Snape whispered, not trusting his voice to not break under the pressure of this creature's aura.

"I see, thank you Professor. I'll be going to my room now, goodnight." Pride climbed the stairs.

Snape shivered in fear, slowly sitting himself down on the ground of the common room, in the dead silence of the night he whispered,

"Oh, Lily, what happened to your son?"

Months passed by quickly, Ciel learned a lot surprisingly, despite having the Dark Lord's memories and skills actually using the magic was another thing entirely. Pride always felt something akin to happiness whenever he performed a spell correctly, especially the dark ones.

The meeting with the Headmaster the day after the sorting was an interesting one, all of his friends had warned him to be careful with the old goat, saying that he would try to spike your tea with truth potions or loyalty potions.

Pride had laughed off Blaise's concern saying that he was immune to any mind-altering potions. Zabini only raised one perfect eyebrow and then stalked off towards the Potions Classroom.

Pride could honestly say that he was enjoying life for once, he knew that eventually he would have to face the Dark Lord again, but until then he would simply enjoy causing as much chaos as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pride sighed in annoyance, at first school had been slightly interesting, at the very least the castle was unique and some of the classes did give him a since of satisfaction when he managed to complete the lesson hours before anyone else.

The homunculus had comforted himself with the knowledge that he could always play with his year mates and the people in his house if he ever got insanely bored.

However, people were too scared to stand up to him. Mainly since he had made one of the older years completely blind simply by casting a dark curse windlessly.

Why had he done that? Well the pathetic worm thought that he could assault him in revenge for his fallen lord. In the middle of the common room the brat had the balls to stand in front of his chair and attempt to cast a Crucio on him.

Before the spell could even finished being casted, Pride had disappeared only to reappear behind the kid calmly looking like nothing had happened. Two seconds went by before the Death Eater Junior fell to the ground screaming in agony that he couldn't see anymore.

Needless to say, people didn't attempt to mess with him after that. The only exception being that fucking moron Headmaster Dumbledore.

After the first day of classes, where he spent all his time with Blaise and his friends, having decided that they were some of the only humans worthy of his time, Pride went up to the Headmaster's office.

When he was faced with the gargoyle guarding the entrance he refused to give the stupid password that Snape had given him. Eventually the gargoyle moved on its own, probably having been told by Dumbledore to let him up.

Pride entered the room, looking around at all the nick-knacks and books spread around to make the Headmaster look more knowledgeable and wiser. To say the least, Pride was not impressed.

What really caught his attention though was the Phoenix resting on his perch. Pride felt himself stare in awe at the beautiful creature, his old dimension was home to many exotic and breath taking creatures, but the pure energy that this bird exuded was glorious.

Fawkes locked eyes with Pride and, much to the shock of the Headmaster, bowed its head in a sign of respect. Phoenixes were, by nature, incredibly prideful creatures and rarely showed difference to anyone. For Fawkes to acknowledge Pride meant that he was an incredibly powerful wizard.

Pride nodded back to the bird, recognizing the magnitude of what had just occurred. A clearing of the Headmaster's throat brought his attention back to the meddling old coot. Without being asked to, Pride walked over to the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk and sat back with his legs crossed and hands folded regally in his lap. Pride knew he looked like king sitting in his throne with his posture and attitude. Pride smirked slightly when he caught the annoyance in the Headmaster's gaze when he realized that Pride wasn't some weak-willed worm.

"May I ask what you summoned me here for, Headmaster? To my knowledge I haven't done anything to warrant a solo meeting with you." Pride asked, his voice laced with boredom and impatience.

"Well, my boy, I simply wished to discuss your name change, Mr. Potter. If I may ask, why did you claim a new name? I know your parents would be very disappointed to know that you disregarded the name they chose for you." Dumbledore responded, with a sad twinkle in his eyes like he was truly upset at the choices Pride had made.

Pride refrained, barely, from rolling his eyes in annoyance, "Firstly, my legal name is Ciel Gorgon, so I ask that you refer to me as Mr. Gorgon. Secondly, I am not your boy so please do not call me as such and finally, I care little about what my parents think of me considering they are merely rotten corpses in the ground. I have legally changed my name, Headmaster, and I will not be changing it back to Harry Potter." Pride leaned back in his seat, enjoying the startled look on Dumbie's face when he realized that Pride would not be emotionally manipulated.

"Isn't that rather harsh, Mr. Po-Gorgon? Your parents gave up their lives to keep you safe. Shouldn't you at least honor them by caring on the Potter name?" Dumbledore insisted, clearly getting frustrated. He needed this brat to take back the image of Harry Potter so that he could continue his role and be his pawn. An idea came to the Headmaster's mind, quickly he pushed forward a bowl of lemon drops. The drops themselves were laced with an obedience potion and the bowl itself was charmed with an allurement charm making it impossible to resist taking one of the drops.

"Before we continue, would you like a lemon drop, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, confident that in a few minutes he would have the boy where he wanted him.

Pride nearly snorted, he would have but it was beneath him to make such a sound. He could feel the charms and potions laced within the small bowl. Not to mention his friends in Slytherin had warned him about taking anything the Headmaster offered.

Pride stood up with the grace of a dancer and promptly knocked the bowl of lemon drops out of the Headmaster's hand, sending the candy flying across the room.

"I will say this only once, old man, my name is Ciel Gorgon, Harry Potter died the moment I changed my name. You may try whatever tricks you want to make me your pawn, but it will never work. Try to poison me again with potions or charms and I will show you horrors you couldn't even comprehend." Pride hissed viciously, his voice dropping low and the shadows in the room lengthening and gaining bloodthirsty smiles and twisted red eyes.

The Headmaster was fearing for his life. Something he hadn't felt in years. He looked to Fawkes for help against this clearly dark wizard, only to see the bird bowing its head to Pride in a show of submission. Dumbledore gulped.

Pride let his shadows receded, "If that is all, Headmaster, I have classes to attend. Have a pleasant day." Pride said, smile wide and innocent, before calmly walking out of the office. Leaving a shaken Leader of the Light to rethink his plans.

Back to the present time, Pride was walking down a hallway towards his potions class with Draco (his two bodyguards), Pansy, Daphne, Theo and Blaise. Pride could honestly say that he enjoyed spending time with these people. They were smart, cunning and knew what they wanted in life, not to mention that they could be ruthless when angered.

Blaise was probably his best friend. His first ever friend in both worlds. In his original world, Pride never had someone he could trust with his back (besides Father), someone that he knew wouldn't betray him. Pride knew that Blaise would never think of harming him in anyway, the homunculus admitted to having searched through Blaise's thoughts, he found no traces of deception or ill-intent. Honestly, it was refreshing.

Just before the group could make it to the potion's class they were accosted by a redhead and a know-it-all. Pride sighed in annoyance, causing Blaise (who was walking right beside him) to snicker at his plight. Just as Pride was seriously debating consuming the two in shadows before they could draw attention, the idiot spoke.

"There you are Harry! Why are you hanging around these slimy snakes? We know the sorting hat made a mistake with you, obviously you should be in Gryffindor! Come hang out with us, we'll show you how to be a good wizard, unlike these dark monsters." Ron yelled, attempting to sneer at the unimpressed Slytherins, who looked at the two with boredom.

Pride rolled his eyes, at this rate they were going to be late for potions and he knew that Blaise truly enjoyed that class, he didn't want his favourite minion to be annoyed all day.

"Listen I will say this slowly for your pathetic little brains, my name is Ciel Gorgon. These 'slimy snakes' are my friends, they are the few who I can tolerate. I was meant to be put in Slytherin, the hat never makes a mistake. Your attempts to become my friend are pathetic and obviously an attempt to promote your own status in the wizarding world, so leave me the fuck alone." Pride said calmly, but with a voice like steel.

The people walking by the argument stopped to watch, causing Pride to inwardly scoff at the stupidity of the general wizarding population. Pride watched as Weasley's face turned more and more red, whilst Granger sputtered at tried to deny what was obviously the truth.

Pride had enough, he really wasn't waiting for the two of them to gather what little brain cells they had to for a retort of some kind.

"Come along, potions are in five minutes and I do not want to be late simply because these two morons can't string two sentences together." Pride said dismissively, strolling past the two still sputtering dumbfucks with his group in tow.

Just as the Slytherins arrived at the door to the potions classroom, Pride felt a spell being cast towards himself. The homunculus turned around and calmly raised a hand casting a wordless shield that blocked the rather shitty spell, before looking furiously at a shocked Hermione. The know-it-all probably thought that he wouldn't be able to block it.

"Very well if that is how you want to play this." Pride said with unmistakable fury in his voice that scared those around him, except Blaise who smirked looking forward to the show.

Pride sent three curses towards Granger, one that would cause her to feel the effects of whatever hex she ever sent, another that flashed whatever she was currently thinking in bright letters above her head and finally the last curse made it so that she would get a splitting headache every time she tried to read a book, the pain being equivalent to having your head ripped open.

The people watching the fight only saw the second curse take effect as the other two weren't recognizable, but the Slytherins knew what the curses were and smirked in delight at the pain that they would cause the insufferable moron.

Everyone watched as the words " _How could the spell be shielded? The Headmaster said that this loyalty spell would work! I need him to be my friend so that I can become famous and rich!_ " Flashed above her head, causing those around her to look at her with discuss and begin to question the Headmaster if he was teaching spells like loyalty spells to a first year.

Satisfied Pride turned around and marched into the potion's classroom, sitting at the front with his group taking the seats around and behind him, with Blaise being his partner.

Blaise leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Excellent spell-casting with the menace, those curses are perfect for the know-it-all."

Pride exchanged smirks with Blaise, the boy was obviously talented and loyal to a fault. Pride knew that in the years to come he would enjoy causing as much chaos in this world as possible, with Blaise as his right-hand man.

Professor Snape walked into the classroom with a dramatic cape twirl that demanded attention. His black eyes scanned the room, staring the still talking Gryffindors into silence. Snape accidently locked eyes with Pride who smiled at him innocently, causing him to shiver minutely.

"Alright let us begin this lesson."


End file.
